


【荷吉】交换日记、取关威尔与如何防止手滑

by orphan_account



Series: 月蚀 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 由于孕期荷尔蒙波动剧烈，Jake想得非常非常多
Relationships: Tom Holland/Jake Gyllenhaal, 荷吉
Series: 月蚀 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434235
Kudos: 8





	【荷吉】交换日记、取关威尔与如何防止手滑

**Author's Note:**

> ABO MPREG
> 
> 剧情接孕期日记

Tom很沉默，在家里。Tom很快乐，在外面。

男孩的快乐如天使像镶嵌在圣诞树繁杂的枝叶里，高高悬在男人眼前，伸手也触摸不到。与他年纪相仿的同龄人出街很快乐，与团队打一场五人篮球赛很快乐，摸拉布拉多软趴趴的小耳朵很快乐，与Agent J在配音室贴脸晒照最快乐。

男孩似乎忘记半年前执意骑摩托带他风驰电掣，学《逍遥骑士》走公路，为这部注定属于所有时代的电影，为那份没有任何轻慢存在的情意。他们亲吻，大声笑，大声喊，把风钉在星尘里。

男孩似乎忘记他说过比love更值得珍重的话语，做过比标记更令他心怀期待的事情。原来对年长男人的迷恋不限国籍肤色种族，不限他这唯一的个体。不再譬喻，没有隐义，赤诚而直白。

可能人与人的缘分仅限于此，有人离开剧组，有人离开城市，有人离开你，一去不回头。

为什么回头？

没必要回头。

感情的壁垒比砖石堆砌的城堡外沿更坚固，生硬。火药与投石机砸穿石灰岩，越不过心灵之中丛生的荆棘。

于是得在自以为历经沧桑的年纪，重新学习仁慈，学习欺骗，学习不被夏日的假象蒙蔽。夏天残酷，残忍酷热，唤起心底刻意忽略的惊悸，再毫无过渡地直达凛冽秋冬，让他痛着所有人都会痛的痛。

于是写不下去。

* * *

他放下日记，拿出手机，强行克制点赞的习惯，从头培养取关的习惯，按下按键，取消关注。

“我回来啦！孩子有没有闹你？”

用沉默，也用动作回答，靠在壁炉边，仰头盯住天使像和槲寄生。情人才索吻，小孩才撒娇，不能流露出的不只有依赖，还有即将散发出的温柔关怀。

“无糖蜂蜜亚麻籽豆浆！难喝。我跟你，一人一杯？”

有人眼睛一眨不眨盯你看是吓人，有人却把过量的爱都收拢到眼里，再投射给你。不答应不点头不服软，比犯罪还罪孽深重。

“今天很开心？”

“当然开心！我跟你说，Will Smith夸我的音色栩栩如生！”

试探变成终章，笑意收敛起温柔：“真棒，恭喜。”

“我当然棒啦，但没你棒。等一下，你等等！哎哎哎，别走，你取关了Will？”

“手滑。”

男孩跟着男人在客厅绕圈，不舍离得太远，不敢贴得太近，直到男人陷在沙发里。他收掉手机，顺便捡起茶几上敞开着的日记本，钢笔还搁在右边的页面上，最后几行墨迹未干。

“你写完交换日记了？！哇，我买杯豆浆的功夫，你写了这————么多，呃，写得我好像出轨！”

“你先move on的。”

但还是忍不住袒露自己的荷尔蒙失控。没有情绪的诗人写不出感情，太投入感情却会变形，透着傻气，骄傲，连脆弱都生动。

“怎么弥补你，你随便说！”

“不需要弥补。”

“那我教你一招，防止手滑。”

“？”

“抓住另一根东西，就不会去抓手机啦！”


End file.
